


love for my cupcake

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, attempted to do fluff i hope its working, but he has a chicken heart here, corny pickup lines intensifies im so sorry, get a best friend like Han Jisung people, kim seungmin best boy, you don't need to squint that hard to see if minsung is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Bold of you to assume that, sweetie. I’m just coming here out of concern seeing your untied shoelaces,” Seungmin felt like his face was being poured by a chilli sauce, knowing his assumption was all wrong.He cleared his throat, awkward and ashamed. “Oh, thanks for reminding me.” Not wasting his time, he tied his shoelaces hoping that someone could quickly go away because lord what’s happening to me now?“No biggie, cupcake. Just don’t want you to fall— for anyone else.” Hyunjin grinned widely and did not forget to give his jeopardizing wink. He slowly walked away after confirming himself  that’s indeed a shy blush creeping up his crush’s face.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	love for my cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> hello people! this is my second attempt in writing seungjin fic because let's be real i can't stand this drought. our boys are way too silent ;_; anyways enjoy your reading and i'm sorry in advance for the mistakes ahead :]

“Hello cupcake!” A beautiful voice echoed through the hallway and weirdly Seungmin could feel the voice was too near to him.

Thus, he opted to stop putting his books into the metal locker and let his eyes wander around, just to meet his eyes with dark brown orbs looking at him endearingly.

Seungmin gasped. There’s no one in the hallway but him so that’s mean he was the one being called— cupcake? Sure. Great. Dead.

Hwang Hyunjin. Every soul in this campus knew how charming the older guy was. With the astonishing mole under his eyes, his loud laugh that could make you suddenly in heaven and those sexy moves when he showcased his talents never fail to make people swoon over him.

However, reality check. Seungmin was a soulless creature so he’s pretty much not included in that ‘every soul’ phrase.

He could hear the other coughed awkwardly after seconds had passed . “Are you talking to me?” His slightly shaky voice didn’t go unnoticed no matter how hard Hyunjin tried to put on his confident facade.

So, Seungmin being a kind soul he is, trying to be appreciative and reciprocated. “No, I’m not talking to you-“ Playing along a little won’t hurt.

Hyunjin smiled hearing the reply. “So please start, _cupcake_.”

“Nice try but try again.” Seungmin chuckled before completing putting his books in the locker and grabbed his backpack. 

Seungmin almost felt bad watching that sweet smile wavered. Almost. But well, not his fault the other suddenly came to him with such unknown intention, right?

He was just being _carefully_ careful.

Hyunjin was sprawling heplessly on Jisung’s very soft bed when the older one arrived with one hand holding a small box of— cheesecake. Again.

Hyunjin paid an older glance before shutting his eyes again, frustrated. “Don't you like getting bored with cheesecake?”

“Nope,not,never,” Jisung put all his things on the study table before joining Hyunjin resting his sore muscles on the bed. “So buddy tell me how it went earlier?”

“It went as bad. Your idea was bad, you know? I just mentally slapped myself the entire time.”

Hyunjin told Jisung everything, not leaving anything behind and he was whining until the last word he uttered.

Jisung laughed and that indeed was a very loud one to Hyunjin's ear. “How can you laugh at that ugly? I was being rejected _mercilessly_. I'm not gonna do this again.” Hyunjin just being dramatic again. Mercilessly indeed is such a strong word.

Jisung stretched a small smile before side hugging the dejected one. “Hey this is not my _Jinnie_! He won’t give up so easily!” He said, a little bit too enthusiastic.

“ _Jinnie_ my ass.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes at that. 

Jisung’s fate definitely had been easier for him as it was Minho hyung who had made all the moves and now they’re one of the couples Hyunjin had admired (but no he never said this out loud because this will helpfully boost Minho’s already stacked up ego.) 

Jisung was silent for a moment. “And well I don’t think he straight up dumped you i mean- he is still giving you the chances,”

“And, how is that so?” Hyunjin asked, confusion painted all over his face.

“You dummy. Didn’t he say try again? So try again!”

“Really, Jisung? You do think so?”

“In the name of cheesecake, yeah i _do_ think like that best friend,” and before Jisung dozed off that night, he made a very good point. “Don’t give up just yet, okay? You have nothing to lose after all.”

It was partly because of the existence of hope Jisung was poisoned into his mind last night and partly it was because he was Hwang Hyunjin, the fabulous human being that didn’t have a ‘give up’ term in his life dictionary.

He knew he had a fair share of every step he took towards the boy; he had been falling for so long that recess.

He never knew a studious nerdy boy could be so stunning when all he did was just fully indulge in whatever book he read, his lunch left untouched on the table.

“Studying so hard i see.”

Seungmin’s averted his eyes from the current page he was reading when he heard the similar sweet voice from yesterday and the presence he’s actually not totally despised.

He arched his eyebrows, not quite digesting what’s going on but hey, Seungmin always played along, ain’t he?

“So you’re trying again i see.” Seungmin chuckled lightly before staring at the said boy. He didn’t intend to be that mean but things happened anyway.

Hyunjin mentally facepalmed at the witty remark but he’s firm. He’s not losing again today.

“Bold of you to assume that, sweetie. I’m just coming here out of concern seeing your untied shoelaces,” Seungmin felt like his face was being poured by a chilli sauce, knowing his assumption was all wrong. 

He cleared his throat, awkward and ashamed. “Oh, thanks for reminding me.” Not wasting his time, he tied his shoelaces hoping that someone could quickly go away because _lord what’s happening to me now?_

“No biggie, _cupcake_. Just don’t want you to fall— for anyone else.” Hyunjin grinned widely and did not forget to give his jeopardizing wink. He slowly walked away after confirming himself that’s indeed a shy blush creeping up his crush’s face.

And— Seungmin’s assumption was really not wrong. At all. He really _did_ try again.

  
  


That night, Hyunjin was all excited and squealing too hard to the extent Jisung started to feel bad for the pillow that kept being punched by the older. 

  
Hyunjin didn’t know since when it became his daily routine to come to Seungmin on recess, finding him reading a book (which Hyunjin noticed was indeed a different book every time) on his usual favorite spot. 

But the routine was eventually broken today as first, his pickup line today was such a shame and flop and really not heart fluttering because—- who on earth said, “Hey is your father a boxer? Because you’re such a knockout!”

It was the first time he could ever seen Seungmin’s lovely laugh until his eyes welling up with tears and still managed to say between his laugh, “I expected more than this, Hyunjin. I’m greatly disappointed.”

Hyunjin scoffed in annoyance. “At least you laughed okay, that's still a considerable win for me.” He stuck his tongue out at the younger. “And you know— i have so many lame pickup lines on the list that i can use just to hear your laugh again.”

That left Seungmin speechless for a moment before he decided to speak in his smallest voice. “Can you stop being so adorably precious, I can’t take it any longer.”

“Wait can you repeat? I kinda don’t hear you,” 

_Thank god he didn’t hear or I’m throwing myself to the pit_.

“No, I'm just wondering— how long is your pickupline’s list,” Seungmin fiddled with his book cover, contemplating before locking his eyes with Hyunjin, “and I’m wondering why you did all these to me?”

There. There. The second reason finally resurfaced. On usual occasions, Hyunjin just muttered his pickuplines to the younger, waited some more just to watch his reaction and walked away after changing some words and then, having his lunch with Jisung as well as sharing his progress.

But today was just oddly different. And Hyunjin being Hyunjin, his courage was just being set to use for giving a pickup line so literally, there’s no courage left to answer that _god damn_ question. 

Hyunjin breathed deeply, “Because i just feel like it-” _you. Because I like you._

_For god sake Hyunjin, you such a chicken._

Seungmin’s heart was awfully clenched at that. He should know from the very start Hyunjin just played around and there’s nothing serious behind his action. From day one, he should never lower his guard down.

What to do?, he hopelessly sighed. Damage had been done. He started to develop a feeling for the campus heartthrob. Guess— he should just stay soulless from the very first but now the only thing he wanted to do was cry his heart out and have Day6 on shuffle.

Nevertheless, Seungmin was calmed. It’s never the other way around. 

“Oh great. Thanks to you my days are getting _better_ with all those corny pickup lines.” He finished his sentence with a strained smile and sincerely wished it’s not that obvious to Hyunjin. 

Hyunjin flinched upon hearing the gratitude Seungmin offered. It didn’t sound that lovely and his smile— it didn’t reach Hyunjin's eyes, not even at the slightest bit.

_Cupcake, your wish is not being granted._

  
  
“What?! I’m not raising a chicken like you, Hwang. Why on earth did you say that!” Jisung rubbed his temple in frustration while Minho besides him kept rubbing his back, offering some comfort.

Hyunjin just sat in silence, knowing he is the cause of all this disappointment. He was disappointed in himself, in fact. Jisung was disappointed in him too, no doubt. The worst was- Seungmin. He disappointed Seungmin, ain't that really bad? 

“Love, let Hyunjin speak first and then we can help him fix this.” Minho’s voice echoed amidst the tense atmosphere.

Jisung scoffed offendedly. “No I’m not gonna help him anymore.” He shook his head in grimace.

“ _Sungie_ , love,”

“Okay fine! Speak for yourself,” Jisung retreated and glanced over his best friend that looked smaller despite his tall figure. He was so in despair and that made Jisung feel almost guilty for throwing a tantrum towards him.

Hyunjin blinked his eyes trying to get rid of all the tears that kept pooling in the corner of his eyes. He didn’t know what to explain to Jisung and Minho. It was drop dead obvious his cowardice caused the uncalled mishap.

“I was just chickened out at the moment and you know, I don’t even know if- if he really likes me. I’m- no one ever takes me seriously,Jisung. You know that right? I was just so insecure and sca-“ Hyunjin couldn’t finish his sentence when he found himself being engulfed in a hug by Jisung and he was already ugly sobbing.

“Lord Hyunjin, why are you so helpless? He surely has the same feeling, dumbass.” Jisung ruffled Hyunjin’s silky hair before loosening their hug. They laughed at that honest remark. He was really such a dumbass and he couldn’t agree more.

Yeah he figured that Seungmin likes him too today. After muttering the “I’ll see you later” yesterday, he couldn’t find Seungmin at the usual spot and that kinda hit him hard. 

He was helplessly searching at every place that he thought maybe the brunette would be there but to his despair, Seungmin just really— wasn’t there. Hell, he even went that far by asking Felix (Seungmin’s best friend) and the dead jabbing glare he got in return, explained much.

Hyunjin once felt really scared. What if there’s really no later? No, he didn’t want to lose Seungmin just yet.

Hyunjin stares at the younger guiltily. “I’m sorry I’m such a big mess, Jisung.”

“Yeah, you’re. But I don’t like seeing you as a crying mess either, so figured. I’ll help you this time too,”Jisung smiled widely and Hyunjin can never be thankful enough to have him as his soulmate.

“Awh that’s my love!” Minho cooed at the back and Hyunjin really forgot Minho was here too, with them.

“Yikes stop being gross.” Hyunjin _bited_ playfully at the couple who kept exchanging flying kisses across the room.

Bless my single ass.

Hyunjin never predicted how powerful or smart or unexpected Jisung can be when he gave a little note to him, there’s an address being scrabbled on the reuse paper. 

To be precise, it was Seungmin’s address.

Jisung waved his hand dismissively when Hyunjin started to ask questions. “Don’t ask me how i got that but you gotta do your thing or i’m not helping you ever again.”

He yanked Jisung in a warm embrace and continuously said thank you despite Jisung’s complaints that he was suffocating and desperate for oxygen.

He stared blankly at the wooden door. Part of himself just wants to get this over with and get his cupcake to be _his_ (what a wishful thinking he had) but part of himself still- contemplating endlessly. He was trying to knock three times already but he miserably failed.

The sudden opening of the door took him out of his long reverie and he stumbled back out of shock. There was his _cupcake_ standing while his hand crossed on his chest, not amused.

“What takes you such a long time to just knock the damn door? I saw you lift your hand for a good three times there,” Hyunjin just stared longingly at the talking figure in front of him. He looked all soft with a pajama on but— the emptiness he portrayed says otherwise. Seungmin’s not Seungmin he knew at the moment. No angelic smile, no crescent eyes.

He was just mad mad and definitely disappointed. Hyunjin could see those despite Seungmin cold, blank stare. 

“Wait, you notice I was standing here?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

Talking to this new Seungmin was never in his plan. Not on his future insight either. Not even— on his 100 years onward. It's just so hard and heartbreaking and he just, well he deserved all these harsh responses after what he did no?

_Jisung help, I can't do this,_ he grieved inside.

“Look, listen, Seungmin i just want to explain everything-“

“Nah-“

Hyunjin’s heart pitifully dropped at the ‘nah’. “Do you mean— you won’t listen to me first? I-“ Wow he lost before fighting in the war. 

Press F for a fallen boy, named Hwang Hyunjin.

“Not that, dummy. I will listen to you but not here. Come in. People are looking,” Seungmin said in his monotone voice and opening the door wider, inviting Hyunjin to enter his unit.

Hyunjin didn’t know why but those small gestures _unknowingly_ succeeded in putting all the storm that had been destroying his mind in peace.

They settled on the couch and stayed in an awkward silence as no one started voicing out their thoughts.

Seungmin inhaled sharply. “Alright. Enough with this. You said you wanna explain yourself,” Seungmin’s attention was now all diverted to him and Hyunjin shuddered under the piercing gaze.

Hyunjin played with his pinky finger, not really able to hold his eye contacts longer than he intended to. “I-“

“Okay, you?”

“Cupcake don’t cut m-“ That was an accidental slip out, Hyunjin swears. “Wait i mean- I don’t- I’m sorry if you hate me but that just my unconscious mind talking—“

Seungmin nodded, he understood at its best. “Or maybe that was your longing heart calling.“ Seungmin chuckled bitterly. Who was he fooling? Hyunjin never loved him, at least not in _that_ way.

Hyunjin gasped at Seungmin’s statement. That was not what he expected coming from the younger. No one could decipher how much he missed the boy, how hard for him to even function correctly these past few days. So to say it was his heart reasoning, it’s the truest after all.

Now that Seungmin was in front of him, he just wanted to cup his face and shower him with all the adoration and affection he deserved.

“I wanted to give you something but if you dislike it then, you can gladly return it,” Hyunjin showed his hesitant smile and Seungmin frowned, out of curiosity.

If he remembered correctly, Hyunjin came empty handed, not bringing anything with him.

“What is it?”

“This,” Seungmin didn’t realize since when Hyunjin got _this_ near to him, leaning towards his face and the moment later, he could feel soft lips on his own lips.

Seungmin was left dazed. What does that supposed to mean? His feelings were being reciprocated or ? “In my defense, i _definitely absolutely deadly_ dislike that but uh— I need verbal confirmation on what that actually means.” Seungmin blinked rapidly before regaining his courage.

Hyunjin pouted before grinning teasingly. “Verbal confirmation? Ain't that too kinky?” Seungmin widened his eyes in horror and lightly punched the other on the shoulder. What the hell Hyunjin was talking about, lord.

“You brat. I really hate you. Do keep that in mind.” Seungmin deadpanned. Albeit he went all frowning and showing disgusts, his pink rosy cheeks decided to betray him. Oh how great.

Hyunjin couldn’t suppress his laughter anymore. 

Moment passed and he took Seungmin’s hand. “I’m not just going around and pecking anyone’s lips, honey. So if you’re wondering, yes i like you so so much, it hurts. Only Jisung, well and maybe his boyfriend knows how much I whipped for you,” Hyunjin finished his sentence while intertwining their hands. 

His heart swells at how their hands matched so well.

“Really? Should I trust you?,” it was a nerve-wrecking experience listening to someone's heartfelt confession towards him but Seungmin couldn't avoid his insecure feelings too -not after what had happened.

“About that day, I was chickened out when you asked me. That’s my fault anyway and I’m not forcing you to feel the same or whatever we called this it just—“

Seungmin launched forward, putting his hand on the taller’s nape and kissing Hyunjin in such an endearing manner. It’s not long until Hyunjin kissed back, savoring all the memories in the back of his mind. he was gonna explode and he could feel Seungmin was just as the same as him.

It was not all fireworks kind of excitement but it managed to left him in a warm, fuzzy state. Hyunjin could feel all the adrenaline that was rushed in his blood. In a better word, the delicate kiss dissipated all his long planted worries and he just wanted to love Seungmin with all his heart from now onwards.

“You, silly. Of course I feel the same. What did you take me for?” It was driving Hyunjin insane, how the kiss was so intoxicating and it still lingered far even after minutes passed. “Okay you signed up for this. I’m making sure I’ll give you that even if you _definitely absolutely deadly_ dislike it,”

“I don’t have any regret. Easy. I’ll just return it every time you give it to me.” Seungmin smiled playfully and leaning on his shoulder, being so soft and Hyunjin could help but to coo over.

He played with the brunette’s hair, ruffling them aimlessly. “So, be my cupcake?”

“Always.”

  
  
  


Jisung was chilling and netflix-ing with Minho that night when Hyunjin informed him that they’re now _finally_ together. “All okay there, _Sungie_?” Minho asked out of concern, looking at Jisung suddenly frowning after he got the call.

“Oh nothing. Hyunjin finally get his grip and confessed to Seungmin which the latter of fucking course reciprocated,” Jisung rolled his eyes and Minho just laughed watching the younger’s antic. “That’s great. But why were you frowning just now?”

“No I’ve been thinking, are you a good driver?”

“Not really. Why did you ask that by the way?”

“Because you kinda drive me crazy here,” Jisung was laughing so hard before running away from Minho.

His boyfriend was ready to tickle him because sappy things just don’t go that well with Minho. 

And not long after that he could hear Minho whined loudly. “Holy macaroni Jisung what did Hyunjin teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y'all okay with how much corny those pickup lines sounded ksksks and tbvh, writing fluff is so hard im crying. thanks for reading this i hope y'all enjoy this just how much i enjoy writing them <33^^


End file.
